Daughter of Dragons
by luardo
Summary: A pony raised by a dragon, what trials will she face the friends and the enemies she will create. Mature themes will be visited, be warned death will occur
1. Chapter 1

I don't own my little pony, but I do own the oc's  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic lets see how it goes

 **Eighteen years ago**

Everypony knew about dragons, they were vicious greedy creatures that cared only for themselves. They say if you cross a dragon's path, hide and pray to Celestia that you won't be on the menu for dinner. But that's not the story now is it? So please sit back and let me tell you a tale only known by a few.

It was a late summers evening, the forest was quiet no animals made any form of noise. A small pony family cautiously walked along the path, the colt of the two pulled along a small carriage that held a small sleeping foal wrapped warmly from the summer evening wind.

Deeper into the forest they went slowly, the silence that reached their ears sent shivers throughout their bodies. They felt it, the eyes that followed them.

"H-honey?" whispered the blue mare her voice trembled

The colt not wanting to admit his fear wrapped a comforting hoof around his terrified wife.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through this." He said gently, as they walked and the night began to creep around them, the pony picked up the pace to a trot, behind them the sounds of growls increased around them. The last thing they saw was the rows of white fangs coming towards them.

ROAR….!

A piercing roar filled the forest the Timberwolves scattered, leaving the barely breathing bodies of the pony couple on the forest floor.

They were close together in a protective embrace. Their terrified eyes looked up. Through the trees a majestic topaz dragon descended, it landed, it's piercing gold eyes looked down at the ponies.

"If only I had passed sooner your lives would have been spared." The dragon said sorrowfully "I am sorry, I cannot do much but I will remain with you in your last moments and give you a proper burial."

On hearing the words the unicorn mare smiled, with the last of her strength she moved her hoof to reveal the small bundle between them.

"It cannot be." The dragon whispered, the colt removed the blanket to reveal a small baby unicorn asleep reaching out with a claw the dragon caressed the tiny foal "you protected her till the end."

Nodding both mare and colt closed their eyes for the last time their breath leaving their bodies.

"She shall be taken care of." said the dragon "rest in peace."

Turning the dragon used its fore claws to dig into the forest floor and began digging. Soon the creation of one large grave occurred. Taking both mare and colt the dragon placed them into the hole and began to fill it with dirt.

Finally taking the young foal in his claws once more, the dragon looked at the small bundle resting soundly.

"Little one, I do not know how to use a pony." He began "but I will try my best, you are now the daughter of Syrreth."

With that the dragon took to the sky, first thing on his mind was to provide food for the young foal, she cannot eat jewels as himself. Raising a little pony will be a trial but Syrreth will face them whole heartedly. As he flew he learnt of the difference between the dragon hatchlings and foals. Ponies tend to cry a whole lot especially when hungy and being a unicorn her magic was very much unstable.

Syrreth didn't mind all that though his greatet concern when it came down to it was food, how was he going to feed a growing foal dragons are not known for making milk.

Cow territory was not far from his cave. Syrreth decided that was his best option and made his way towards the town.

From afar they saw him, his sleek shiny scales glimmered in the moonlight as he descended upon them. The cow and bull inhabitants all scattered to their homes in fear as he landed.

"This is to be expected." Syrreth said to himself as he cradled his sleeping daughter "Cows I have need of your assistance."

No one answered it didn't even seem like anyone breathed for fear of being caught.

"I am here for some milk." Syrreth said again caregul not to wake his sleeping foal "do you not hear me!"

Even though he tried his dragon temper got the better of him which woke the sleeping foal. The cries that filled the empty streets echoed through the houses. Syrreth tired to soothe the foal but her hunger got the better of her.

"Shh… calm down." He said softly "we will get you food, even if I have to burn this town down and enslave everyone of them."

The cries of the foal didn't stop from the corner of Syrreth eyes he saw a lone door open and a small cow stepped out her body physically shaking.

"M-mighty dragon." She stuttered "I can be of service."

"Thank you." Syrreth said shocking the cow of his mannerism "can I have a week worth of milk and a bottle."

"I think I can do that." The cow said

Syrreth head snaked to the cow scaring her frozen. At her feet her dropped a small number of gems "for the milk and bottle."

Stunned the cow accepted the small fortune of gems "Please wait here, I would be right back."

She trotted into her home, Syrreth patiently waited till the cows returned, in her mouth she carried a bucket that was sealed shut on top of it was a baby bottle. She rested it at the feet of the dragon.

"One week worth of milk as requested." She said "my milk is not the best in Equestria."

"That's no problem," Syrreth stated "as he grabbed a hold of the bucket handle with one powerful down beating of his wing they were air born "we shall return."

Syrreth returned to his care in the mountains and placed the bucket of milk amongst the jewellery and precious gems he possessed.

"I bet you're hungry." Said Syrreth looking down at the little foal, in response the foal blew a spit bubble and laughed when it popped on the dragons snout "well alright then, one bottle for the foal."

Turning Syrreth poured milk into the bottle, going to the small pool in the back of the cave he breathed fire heating the water to boiling. Soon he dropped the bottle in the water. He turned to see what his adopted daughter was up to but, to his horror she was nowhere in sight. Fear filled the dragon for the first time in his life, where had the little foal gone.

Syrreth raked his mind as he frantically searched. He scanned the area but she was nowhere to be seen. Going outside he scanned the surrounding area, the eyes of a dragon can spot a mean over seven miles away.

Syrreth was about to lunch himself out the cave when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a foals laughter above his head. The dragon looked up as baby drool dropped on his face.

"Young lady get down here right now." Bellowed Syrreth to which he was anwered by more laughter as she floated away "I said get down here!"

Syrreth blocked the foal with one of his wings and guided her back to the ground.

"I can see you'll be a clawful." Said Syrreth looking into her emerald orbs "We should get you a name shouldn't we?"

The young foal blew a spit bubble as Syrreth took the bottle out the water. He tested it upon his scales but felt nothing, his scales were too thick. Going on his gut feeling the dragon placed the bottle in the foal's hooves, she didn't flinch from the heat but greedily drank.

"How about Water Spout?" Syrreth said suggesting a name, the foal stopped drinking and looked at Syrreth with questioning eyes "alright that's a no."

Syrreth began listing names to which most of the foal responses were of the violent kind, she even threw her bottle at him for the suggestion of Diamond Dust.

"Then why don't we just call you foal?" Syrreth said frustrated, with a sigh he tired once more, he looked over the Foal intently "Emerald Forest?"

Expecting a projectile of some Sort Syrreth waited only to hear the happy laughter coming from the foal.

"You like that don't you Emerald Forest." Syrreth said as the foal levitated and landed on his snout hugging him lovingly, managed to drift to sleep, gently removing his daughter his face Syrreth rested her on some of the soft grass.

"I believe I'll need to visit the cows once again for some bedding." The dragon said curling up around Emerald Forest, he rested his head on his front claws and closed his eyes whilst his tail wrapped around his daughter protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Presentation of hatchlings

Eight years passed, and Emerald Forest grew. Under the guidance of her father and his vast number of books he collected during his years, Emerald Forest learnt what it was meant to be a dragon.

Word spread throughout the dragon community that Syrreth the wise had a daughter and soon it reached the ears of the dragon lord. Intrigued by this development, the dragon lord called for a presentation of the hatchlings.

Syrreth was reading one of his many books when through the cave opening galloped a fairly older Emerald Forest her white un-kept mane and tail resembled a wild fire. Her dark red coat reflected the gems on the cave floor. Her ankles were adorned with the gold bracelets from the piles in the corner.

Dad, dad, dad." She called excitedly, Syrreth closed his book and turned to Emerald Forest giving his full attention, he blew a small puff of smoke stopping her over excitement

"What is it Emerald?" he asked after she stopped coughing

"A dragon, he's on his way here." Said Emerald Forest as she levitated and flipped in the air excitedly "isn't that exciting, another dragon!"

'a dragon coming here?" asked Syrreth, he stood and made his way to the cave opening, sure enough flying towards them was a small dragon it landed on the ground in front the cave and bowed its head

"Greetings, my name is Kamer, I have come with a message from the dragon lord to Syrreth the wise." Said the dragon

"You are before him." Syrreth said "state your message."

The dragon lifted its head and cleared his throat 'By order of the dragon lord, you are commanded to present your hatchling." Kamer said

Smoke flared from Syrreth's nostrils making Kamer shrink away as flames licked at Syrreth's lips "Tell me, how does the dragon lord know about my daughter?" he asked

"The rumour of you having a child is known throughout the dragon kingdom." Kamer said hastily

"Alright, tell the dragon lord we would be there in a few days." Said Syrreth turning he re-entered the cave as Kamer took flight once again

Emerald Forest waited patiently for her fathers' return. On seeing him sit next to a pile of gems, she trotted up and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry dad." Emerald apologized "because of me, you have to go to dragon land."

"And what about it?" inquired Syrreth wrapping his tail around his daughter he lifted her hung head to meet her eyes

"I'm not a dragon though." She said softly

Syrreth laughed thunderously 'not a dragon, Forest you are a dragon in here." A clawed hand touched her heart "don't believe anything else got it."

"Got it." Smiled Emerald Forest "Oh, want to see something cool?"

"Cool?"

"Yeah, cool." Chuckled Emerald "I was down by the river gathering some food for dinner when this happened."

Syrreth watched as Emerald Forest vanished from where she was and reappeared deeper into the cave.

"See isn't that cool?" emerald said happily

"So you can teleport now." Stated Syrreth "you are amazing Emerald."

"Shux dad," blushed the filly as Syrreth got to his feet again "where are you going?"

"We leave for dragon land immediately." Syrreth said as he flexed his shoulders and wings "prepare a travel bag; there won't be food for you in the land."

"Yes dad." Emerald grabbed a silk sheet in her mouth and began loading on her favourite fruits and vegetables onto the centre of the sheet, using her magic she tied the bag around her neck

"I'm ready," called Emerald Forest as she came out the entrance

Syrreth crouched down allowing Emerald the chance to get onto his back "Are you settled?" he asked

"Yes dad." Replied Emerald

With two powerful strokes of his wings, Syrreth took flight they headed east towards the dragon kingdom.

As they flew Emerald took the rare chance to see the world from above. The fields of produce stretched for miles between towns. The edge of the everfree forest was always inviting but one would not know what to expect.

Emerald held on as Syrreth climbed higher into the sky and positioned himself at an altitude where anypony would mistake him for a bird. The air was thin but, from their countless flying when she was young she had gotten used to the thin air.

"Hey dad," called Emerald after a while, Syrreth grunted in response "why do we have to see the dragon lord?"

Syrreth thought for a moment "All dragons hatchlings are to be presented to the dragon king." He said

Emerald bounced on his back happily "Baby dragons, I bet they're so cute." Said Emerald, her excitement faded as soon as it came "but dad you don't have a baby dragon."

Syrreth chuckled "I have you." He said turning to her with a toothy smile

Emerald smiled back her excitement returning. For the rest of the day they flew only taking breaks for bathroom breaks and drinking water. Night fell slowly, Syrreth descended into the everfree forest clearing near the mountains.

"We'll rest here tonight." Syrreth suggested

Tired Emerald hopped off her father's back and yawned "So tired." She said dropping on the wet grass "I could sleep for days."

"What are you talking about, I'm the one who worked" Syrreth said

"Yeah and we were so high up that even clouds were scarce." Retorted Emerald playfully

"Right." Syrreth shook his head, he found a spot on the ground and breathed fire scorching the grass he then dropped down tired "don't wake me till morning."

Syrreth drifted to sleep leaving Emerald awake. She blew a hair strand out of her eyes "As soon as I lay down I'm wide awake." She sighed, using her front hooves she dragged herself over to her father and the warmth of his body. She rolled over on her stomach and looked at the stars that painted the night sky.

Very slowly sleep took a hold of her the many sounds of the forest soothed her. The sudden breaking of branches woke Emerald with a start. The sleep drained from her eyes as she looked around, two yellow eyes looked at her from the shadows of the forest. Emerald felt her heart begin to race as the eyes multiplied.

She looked to her sleeping father and was about to wake him when his words from earlier resonated within her. The creatures in the forest didn't move from where they were. The presence of Syrreth intimidated them from their meal.

Scared, Emerald eased her small frame under Syrreth's arm and closed her eyes from the darkness.

The next morning, Syrreth was the first to wake up, he stretched his neck and was about to stretch his arms when the sounds of breathing made him look down. Emerald laid asleep under him the small filly snuggled closer to his warm body. Leaning down he nuzzled Emerald till she woke up.

"Morning dad." She stretched

"Good morning." Syrreth replied "you haven't slept under my arm like that in a long time."

"We're in the woods, you're the warmest thing around." Emerald chuckled softly, she choose to keep her fear to herself.

"Then it had nothing to do with those creatures last night?" asked Syrreth

Shocked Emerald grabbed her makeshift carry bag and pulled an apple and bit into it.

"Mmm, this apple is so good." She turned changing the topic

Syrreth laughed and with a beat of his wings he was air born "We leave in ten minutes." He said

"Alright dad." Emerald shouted "don't eat too much; you know you sleep when you ever eat."

IN response Syrreth blew a puff of smoke at his daughter, she dodges his playful attack. Emerald watched as her dad disappeared into the trees. After breakfast Emerald wrapped her remaining rations. She sat in the middle of the clearing. With closed eyes she listened to the sound around her, soon boredom took hold.

Looking around she found a long stick, using her levitation magic Emerald picked it up "I am Emerald Forest daughter of Syrreth on guard!" she announced to an invisible foe, she swung the stick like a sword, she dropped and rolled on the ground in make believe fighting.

Completely engulfed in her game she didn't notice the timber wolves surrounding her "Ha ha, you are defeated." Shouted Emerald raising the stick triumphantly, behind her the timber wolves growled, spinning Emerald gagged at the stench of their breath, making her drop the stick behind her.

Backing away Emerald's hoof hit the large stick, she trembled as she picked the stick up and held it in front her as a weapon. "Stay back if you don't want to die." She stuttered

The timber wolves snapped their jaws hungrily as they slowly stepped forward, suddenly one lounged at Emerald fangs bared. With a scream the young filly swung the stick as hard as she can with her eyes closed, the sound of shattering wood reached her ears.

Opening her eyes Emerald sees a shattered body of a timber wolf at her feet, the wooden stick she held was shattered. The second timber wolf barked and was about to attack when from above Syrreth fell onto the breast raising a cloud of dust.

"Emerald Forest, are you okay?" exclaimed Syrreth picking up the small pony

"I'm fine," she said as he looked her over for any wounds "dad I said I'm fine."

"Good, I'm never leaving you alone ever again," said Syrreth finally "shall we go?"

"Sure," Picking up her bag Emerald hopped onto the back of Syrreth

"By the way," Syrreth said before taking flight "did you shatter this one?"

"Yes," replied Emerald "I know, you said to run when I see danger."

Syrreth head snaked towards her, his eyes were filled with rage. Emerald braced herself for a harsh scolding.

"You did well." Syrreth said making the filly eyes go wide in shock "What, my daughter taking down a timber wolf at this age that's a proud father moment."

Emerald smiled proudly as Syrreth took flight. Their trip to the dragons nest wasn't a long one at midday they crossed the mountain peaks. The roars of dragons filled the sky as many dragons landed or made their way in.

"There's so many." Emerald said

"All dragons in the land should be gathered here." Syrreth explained "the presentation of the hatchlings is a major thing."

Emerald Forest looked down at the dragons below; most were laying down with many young dragons lying around.

Syrreth flew to a high cliff and landed. Emerald hoped off and stretched her legs.

"Cover your ears Emerald." Said Syrreth

"Why?" questioned the filly, Syrreth looked at his daughter with cold eyes that meant business "ok, fine."

Using her hooves she covered her ears and watched as Syrreth stood tall he took a breath and opened his mouth. The sound that followed shook the ground. All dragons lifted their heads to Syrreth when he finished Emerald shook her head.

"That was really loud." She said, Syrreth didn't respond, instead he waited

Another earth shaking roar soon came, from the other side of the mountain cave a dragon emerged from a cave.

He was the same size as Syrreth but his scales were a dark green and he held himself in great authority. The dragon scanned the area of dragons then locked eyes with Syrreth.

With a deep breath the dragon opposite Syrreth opened its mouth and released a stream of orange flame.

Emerald Forest watched the flame in amazement, she was about to question her dad about it, when he suddenly released a stream of flame. The other dragons did the same.

The beautiful flame of the combined dragon flames made Emerald stare in awe. Finally the grand spectacle was over. Syrreth looked down at the little filly and chuckled softly.

"Close your mouth my filly." He said using his claw he closed the mouth of the awestruck pony, he then turned his head back to the other dragon.

"Dragons of Equestria." The dragon bellowed his voice echoed though the mountains "it's that time again, the presentations of hatchlings!"

The dragons roared in response but with a raise of a massive claw the immediately stopped.

"It is also a joyous occasion for my trusted ally finally brought us a heir." The dragon bellowed once again looking directly at Syrreth "let the presentations begin, I Balor commands it!"

Dragons roared and spat flames in agreement.

"Hey dad," Emerald began "what now?"

"Now we wait our turn." The dragons replied

"Okay."

"Watch closely Emerald; learn what must be done when in front the dragon lord." Syrreth commended

Obeying, Emerald sat on the edge of the cliff and looked down as the many dragons made a pathway where adult dragons and their offspring walked towards the dragon lord. They announced the names of their hatchlings, which stood silent and proud before walking off.

Soon all the dragons had gone all eyes looked up at Syrreth expectantly.

"Get on my back Emerald and stay there." Said Syrreth, getting up Emerald wordlessly hopped onto her father's back.

Unfurling his wings, Syrreth dropped from the mountain cliff and landed. With his head raised high Syrreth walked between the rows of dragons. He didn't fold his wings obscuring Emerald from the eyes.

For what seemed like an entirely Emerald sat staring at her dad's spikes. She felt a lump born in her throat. Soon Syrreth stopped.

"Greetings dragon lord Balor." Syrreth began "before I present my daughter tell me how you know."

"Word of you having an heir travelled throughout our land." Balor said "I am interested in knowing what child you could possibly spawn."

Syrreth laughed "You will be disappointed." Syrreth said with those words he dropped his wings and dropped his neck allowing the pony to jump down.

Immediately murmurs filled the area as Emerald took her place in front her father she looked up at the dragon before her as he glared down at her.

"Syrreth is this a joke?" asked Balor

"You know I don't do jokes." Balor said "This is my daughter Emerald Forest."


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon lord looked at Syrreth and then to Emerald Forest, his cold eyes locked onto hers. Emerald felt as though at any minute he would just open his jaws and swallow her whole. The dragon lord blew a puff of smoke in annoyance and turned to Syrreth once again.

"I don't question anything you do, but this; this is taking it too far." Said Balor "How can a dragon, take care of a pony?"

"This pony is my daughter," began Syrreth "you've requested to see my heir and now you have."

"Don't be a fool Syrreth a small weak creature like this cannot be your heir." Bellowed the dragon lord, his voice shook the earth beneath Emerald's feet "stop this stupidity."

Emerald listened to what the dragon lord was saying, she stood but the tail of Syrreth wrapped around her protectively as the dragon lord ranted. Her anger rose quickly as she listened to the words that were meant to belittle her father.

"Stop!" Emerald screamed, she hopped over Syrreth's tail and marched towards the Dragon lord.

"Emerald Forest get back here." Commanded Syrreth

In rage Emerald disobeyed her father's order and used her levitation magic lift herself to the dragon lord eye level. She stared at him, he returned the glare.

"How dare you." Emerald said in a calm voice "how dare you talk to my father like that, I don't care who you are, you can be bigger than the moon the next time you talk to my dad like that, this weak little creature will eat your tail and hang your wings as decorations in our cave."

The dragons in the area gasped in shock at Emerald's calm outburst, she remained in the sky glaring at the dragon lord. Syrreth stood where he was on his face he held a slight smirk. The dragon lord opened his mouth, Emerald braced herself to be eaten but suddenly thunderous laughter filled the sky.

"What's so funny?" she asked "do you think I won't do it?"

"Oh I know you will do what you said little pony, you are after all Syrreth's daughter." Laughed the dragon lord "the guts on this kid, she threatened me for her father, what a kid."

"I told you she's my daughter." Syrreth smiled

"Syrreth, tell me a feat of this pony, what makes her a dragon?" asked Balor

Syrreth stepped forward he held the furious Emerald Forest and brought her down despite her constant threats of eating he dragon lord whole. He held her firmly to the ground making sure she doesn't make another outburst.

"Emerald, is stronger than most of the hatchlings here." Syrreth said for al to hear "she faced timber wolves and managed to destroy one of them."

The dragons gathered listened to Syrreth

"Dad I'm fine." Emerald said finally calming down "Don't worry I won't attack him."

Syrreth raised his claw and allowed his daughter to stand. Clearing her throat Emerald sat next to her father once again, but still managed to glare at the dragon lord.

"I accept your presentation." Said Balor, he then raised his head to all the dragons "The presentations of hatchlings is now over, tonight we celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Emerald asked looking up at her father

"The continuation of the dragon blood line." Replied Syrreth "we'll be having a feast, but for us let's go home."

"I want to stay though," Emerald whined as they turned and walked away

"I don't think you'll like to see what happens in a celebration," said Syrreth "we eat everything we can get our claws on."

Syrreth looked down at Emerald and smiled, hoping the description he painted will be enough to deter her interest.

"So what, I don't particularly have good table manner." Said Emerald "Come on dad let's just stay, I'll even stay up on the cliff and not attack your dragon friend."

"Ha," laughed Syrreth "You were truly something there filly, threatening the dragon lord like that, you could've been dinner and I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"Yeah right dad." Emerald smiled "I know I'm your greatest treasure, and you know about dragons and their treasures."

Syrreth bent allowing the small pony onto his back opening his wings they took flight to the cliff once more.

"My greatest treasure, who told you that?" asked Syrreth

"You, every day since you got me." Laughed Emerald as they landed, hopping off she grabbed her carry back and opened it out, the fruits rolled open, grabbing a bunch of carrots she began to eat as Syrreth laid on the ground and began to doze off to sleep.

The evening passed and down below the dragons began their revelry, meat from the everfree forest was captured and brought, hordes of gems were littering the floor creating an illusion of stars being on the ground from the captured moonlight.

Emerald watched below in fascination as the dragons took part in eating and fighting, their young ones kept to themselves as they themselves got acquainted with each other. The only dragons missing were, Balor, Syrreth and herself. Emerald turned and looked at her father sound asleep on the cliff.

"Just one hour." Emerald told herself "no ten minutes will do."

Levitating her body off the cliff she slowly carried herself down the mountain. When she landed in the ground below the smaller dragons surrounded her immediately.

"Hey it's the pony." One said "we were wondering where you went."

"I'm right here." Emerald said with a smile "What are you guys doing?"

"Were just hanging around, all the meat is finished though you'll have to get your own." Said another

Emerald shook her head "That's ok I'm not hungry." She said, she watched as some of the other dragons wrestled and turned back to the younger ones "So what are you all doing?"

"Watching the older dragons fight." They replied with shrugs

Emerald sat with them and watched as two dragons go at it furiously soon boredom seeped into her once again. Getting up she looked for the biggest hatchling and tackled him to the floor. The hatchling roared and struggled against the strength of Emerald Forest. She looked down at him with a grin.

"I win." She said

"Best out of three." Demanded the hatchling

Emerald got off letting him up "Okay, ready to lose dragon boy." She asked

"As if weak pony." The hatchling said "last time I was caught off guard, you probably used that magic horn of yours."

The young dragon planted his feet into the ground and waited, Emerald grinned again as the young dragons and even some of the older ones looked at what was happening.

"Whenever you are pony." The dragon stated

Charging forward Emerald rose to her hind hooves and connected hooves to claw. They battled for dominance over each other. The hatchling was strong, stronger than her but Emerald remembered what she was thought. Using the young dragons' strength against him she managed to flip him over and pin him once again.

The dragons watching the fight roared in applause as Emerald allowed him up.

"Bet you can't take on more than three of us." He said

"Oh I won't know till I try." She said happily "I love fighting, it's fun."

With a snap of his claws two other hatchlings came to the aide of their comrade, they surrounded her.

"She'll be beaten." An adult dragon stated

"Na, she'll come out on top." Another said "I bet twenty of my red gems on her."

"Then I bet twenty of mine on the hatchlings." Replied the other

Throughout those that were watching the fights seemed to get in on the bets, Emerald stood tall in the middle of the dragons and took a breath.

"You can't use magic pony." Said one of the hatchlings

"Oh, don't worry magic or no magic you're going down." Emerald stated "whenever you cute little baby dragons are ready."

With roars the dragons attacked, the first dived claws first at Emerald, jumping the pony flipped over his body and managed to get behind him. She bit his tail and flung him into the other. The largest of the three managed to grab a hold of her tail and pinned her to the ground.

"Give up pony, you're weak." He laughed

"I don't know what giving up means." Pushing with her front hooves she pulled herself up and stood with the dragon on her back much to his shock, using all her strength she pushed off with her hooves and became air borne "you lose dragon baby."

The dragon landed on his back, his grip on Emerald lessened allowing her to stand "Wow, she beat them all." Said the dragon who betted on the hatchlings

"Pay up." Laughed the other "you owe me twenty red gems."

Emerald held out a hoof to the dragon she defeated and helped him up "I'm Emerald forest, whets your name?" she asked

"I'm Timeth, and this is my sister Saphire," said the young dragon pointing to a blue dragon standing across from them "you're really strong, for a pony."

"I live with my dad in a cave, we do everything ourselves." Emerald explained "If I didn't get strong I wouldn't survive long."

"Your dad is Syrreth right?" asked Timeth

"Yup,"

"I heard legends about him, he's really strong he once fought the dragon lord and won," said Timeth "but he didn't want to be the dragon lord."

Emerald took a seat on some of the gems and looked at the now younger dragons as they began to fight as well having their fun, getting to know one another.

"Well dad is a lot of things I guess." She said "to me he'll always be just. Dad."

The two dragons took seats next to her as well Saphire took a large blue gem from a pile and took a bite out of it. She held it out to Emerald.

"Want some?" she asked

"Um… this isn't really my diet." Said Emerald with a smile, suddenly from above a stream of fire erupted from the cliff where Syrreth was, jumping to her feet Emerald galloped to the mountain "oh no he's awake."

"Who's awake?" asked Saphire

"My dad, he didn't want me coming down here." Emerald explained "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

 **MILES AWAY FROM THE DRAGON NEST**

From within the everfree forest a lone changeling stood, its eyes locked onto the many dragons. A smile came upon its face as it turned and flew deeper into the forest.

The changeling came upon a scouting camp. It bypassed all the other changelings till it reached the commander.

"Report." Said the commanding changeling

"The dragons are right where they were said to be." Said the changeling "all the dragons in Equestria."

"Excellent." Laughed the changeling "our queen will be glad to hear that, what about the gem is it ready?"

Another changeling came forward and presented a black gemstone "It is ready to perform at its maximum." He said

"Then we move at dawn when they are all asleep." Said the commandeering changeling "Go report to queen chrysalis, tell her we will be returning to take revenge on the ponies in a daze time."

The changelings nodded and disburse leaving the commandeering changeling alone.

"Soon, all of Equestria will fall to my hands." He said in a low voice "even the queen will have no choice but to acknowledge my greatness.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald Forest was grounded she wasn't allowed to go back down to the dragons anymore for the rest of the night. She wasn't even allowed to look over the cliff and see what was going on. She stayed to the very back of the cliff blocked by Syrreth's huge frame. He was angry but was too tired to make the trip back to their home. He decided the best course of action was to still until daybreak and leave then.

Frustrated and disappointed in herself for not taking her own advice and staying only an hour Emerald laid on her back looking up at the stars. The sounds of the dragon roars below beckoned to her like a song. Rolling over on her stomach she began to inch to the edge of the cliff.

"Emerald Forest." Syrreth said using her full name in a low menacing voice

"Dad?"

"Get back here right now young lady." He said, defeated Emerald went back to her original position and dropped herself on the floor "you do the crime, do the time."

"Dad… that's corny." Emerald chuckled

Syrreth's tail rose and wrapped around her body lovingly "I only want to keep you safe Emerald; I know you're strong, but I'm a father."

"I know dad." Emerald said closing her eyes "when we go home maybe you can teach me how to fight some more, I didn't like feeling scared."

Syrreth's head rose, Scared? Why was his Emerald scared he turned to her but she was already asleep "Tomorrow is another day." Syrreth thought before laying his head down

The following morning Emerald arose to the warm sunlight caressing her face. Lazily she stood; it took a few moments for her to regain her bearings. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes she looked for her dad.

"Dad?" she asked looking around the cliff "hey dad?"

From above the distinct shadow of a dragon loomed, looking up emerald squinted in the sunlight as two majestic dragons flew through the sky. It was hard to see them as they were so high up but Emerald decided that it must be her dad and the dragon lord based on their shape. She sat there looking at them for a while

"OK, time for breakfast." She said as her stomach growled

As she walked over to the small bundle of food still left over Emerald took out three apples and sat on the edge of the cliff and looked over where all the dragons were laid out sleeping. Taking a bite from her apple she stretched waking up her body fully.

"This was fun." She said with a smile "maybe we can come back here to visit."

As her breakfast continued Emerald looked over the dragons trying to distinguish their species of dragon from where she was. The wingless were easy they were all huddled together like a huge family of some sort making a ring around their sleeping hatchlings. The winged and water dragons were a harder find but the fire breathing dragons were almost impossible to determine. After a while Emerald gave up, she was about to return to her sleeping spot when something caught her eyes.

Down below, amongst all the dragons a black cloud moved, it was nearing the dragons slowly, she squinted, trying to make out what it was but it was too far. As the clouds of black moved closer, Emerald began to see what it was clearer. Within the smoke black creatures that resembled her advanced to them. Around ones neck was a black stone, Emerald watched as the creatures came to the dragons.

"I wonder what's going on" Emerald asked herself, she continued to watch as the black creatures stood in front the dragons, the lead took off the black gem off his neck and held it up, to Emerald's shock the gem glowed and in a small flash black tendrils began to appear they latched on the unsuspecting dragons waking them up, their roars of anguish filled the sky

"No!" exclaimed Emerald

The small pony immediately threw herself off the cliff and levitated down

The dragons roared and fought against the tendrils that had latched on to them as the black creatures began to attack. Weakening the dragons, Emerald watched as the weaker ones were pulled into the gem.

"No!" she screamed again, she looked around frantically looking for the hatchlings, they were all huddled in a corner surrounded by the creatures, with a roar of her own Emerald tackled the closest creature and kicked it into the wall "you will not take them!"

She stood her ground in front the creatures as they snarled their forked tongues snaking out their mouths dangerously, one was about to attack when from above two mighty roars filled the area. Emerald smiled, as the creatures looked up, giving her the chance to attack charging she ran horn first into the closest creature impaling it's neck. The sound of gushing blood and tearing flesh made her flinch as the creature slummed dead. Pulling her horn out she faced the others.

"Bring it!" she growled, just as they unfurled their bug like wings to attack they were immediately stomped to the ground by the landing of Syrreth "Dad!"

"Emerald are you all right?" growled Syrreth

"Yes." Emerald replied "what's going on?"

"Changelings." Was Syrreth only reply before her turned and breathed fire at a horde of attacking changelings "get to safety."

"Dad I can help." Emerald said

Turning to her Syrreth breath was visibly "You'll help by keeping the younger hatchlings safe, go!"

Syrreth turned and attacked another horde of changelings, beside him the dragon lord did the same, together they were a force to be reckoned with. Emerald reluctantly turned to the terrified hatchlings.

"Come on." She ordered, the small hatchlings followed Emerald as she led them through the back of the larger dragons fighting against the changelings and the tendrils, they found a cave hidden from view and entered "We'll be safe here."

Unknown to her, one of the changelings saw them sneaking away and followed them. It dug within the mind of Emerald Forest and found the person she cared deeply about. It smiled as it walked towards the cave it's body glowing in light as it began to change.

Within the cave Emerald had the hatchlings hide behind a rock as she kept a lookout. The fighting was dying down many of the dragons voices were disappearing. Emerald shut her eyes and hoped for the best. Just at that moment in the cave mouth a looming figure towered over her. Opening her eyes emerald smiled as she saw her father.

"Dad" she squealed happily

"Come let's go." Syrreth said

"Go where?" asked Emerald

"We're going someplace safer than here." Said Syrreth he looked around "Where are the other dragons."

"What?"

"The dragons pony, where are the dragons?" Syrreth shouted making Emerald step back

"My dad won't yell like that," she said "who are you?"

Syrreth laughed "Oh, you're a smart one," he said "not much can tell the difference when we change."

Emerald watched as the Syrreth before her shrank in size it's body became pony like and black, it's mane a pale blue and its bug like eyes captured the little light in the cave. It hissed menacingly.

"Die pony." The changeling attacked diving at Emerald he managed to pin her to the ground, Emerald fought to keep him at bay as he tried to bite into her neck with he fangs

With a roar of her own Emerald mustered all her strength and kicked off the changeling, catching himself mid fall the changeling landed on its hooves. It hissed again as it began circling Emerald.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you filly." Laughed the changeling

"You'll have to do better than that." Emerald said as she stood her ground, the changeling lounged at her, on reflex Emerald doges and kicked out with her kind hooves hitting the changeling sideways

The changeling recovered quickly and dived again this time he managed to grab a hold of Emerald's leg and bit down.

"AHHHH!" screamed Emerald the pain shot through her body, kicking him off she stumbled back ward and fell on her flank, blood stained her coat as she bleed from the wound given by the changeling.

"Delicious." The changeling licked his lips "let me taste more pony."

"Leave her alone!" a small voice said, the changeling looked around, from behind the boulder steeped the newborn dragon hatchlings

"So there you were." Hissed the changeling turning to them "First I'll have my fin with this pony, then you all will be taken to the commander."

Emerald struggled to her feet, but fell once again, the pain was unbearable. Tears filled her eyes as the changeling turned back to her, it loomed over her licking its lips. Emerald closed her eyes expecting pain to rush through her body once more but it didn't come. Opening her eyes she watched as the changeling was being attacked by the small hatchlings.

"Leave her alone!" one shouted," he spat fire just as the changeling was about to take flight destroying his wings in an instant

"What, you little-" before words could escape his lips a hatchling bit into his throat and pulled ripping flesh from bone, the changeling stumbled back chocking on his own blood, it looked at Emerald with expressionless eyes before dropping on the floor dead.

The young dragons cheered and ran to Emerald helping her to her feet "Are you on?" asked one

"Yes I'm okay." Replied Emerald as she hobbled over to the rock, the noise from outside has died down, Emerald believed the fighting to be over she walked to the cave opening

The land was in ruin, changeling bodies were scattered all around the area dead, but there was no dragon in sight. In shock Emerald looked around, she levitated her body leaving the young hatchlings on the ground and flew through the air looking for her father.

"Dad." She called "Where are you"

No answer, the worse possible outcome started to play on loop in Emerald's head, tears filled her eyes once again, she allowed them to fall, she was also loosing blood from the wound she had received from the changeling. Her body was becoming weak. Suddenly a roar filled the sky Emerald immediately went in the direction of the roar.

She came upon the sight of the remaining dragons all latched on by the tendril that came from the black gem. Before them the lone changeling stood. He was laughing mechanically.

"With the power of the dragons we'll take over all of Equestria." The changeling heckled as one of the remaining few dragons lost the fight and was sucked into the gem "just two more to go, come now dragon lords give up you can't win."

One of the dragons roared, Emerald knew it was her dad immediately, she watched as he struggled to fight against the pull. His body was weakening. She saw his head dip and his body fall over.

"NO!" screamed Emerald she dived to the changeling hind hoof first she connected hoof to jaw, the sound of jaw bone breaking was heard, just as the body of Syrreth disappeared and the dragon lord was freed from the tendril grip as the gem hit the ground.

Emerald stood over the changeling, she looked around, Syrreth was nowhere in sight, with flowing tears Emerald turned to the changeling.

"What did you do to my father!" she screamed, the unconscious changeling laid almost lifeless on the ground.

"Emerald Forest." The dragon lord said softly "come, let us tend to your wounds"

Emerald heard nothing the dragon lord said, her vision blurred as her body fell forward, the dragon lord caught her before she hit ground. Picking up the changeling and gem he carried them back.

The sound of soft melodious music filled Emerald entire being, she felt warm and relaxed. The pains from before was gone her leg was completely healed. Opening her eyes Emerald found herself lying in a large pond. Around her was a cave of clear crystals.

"Beautiful." She whispered

"Good you are up." a voice said behind her." Emerald turned to see the dragon lord and all the hatchlings around him.

"Where are we?" asked Emerald getting out the pool "Where's my dad?"

"Emerald." Began Balor


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's my dad?" the young pony asked again, her voice echoed within the crystal cave

"Calm down little pony." Repeated Balor, he slammed his claw down on the ground shaking it

"You want me to calm down when my dad is missing," stated Emerald Forest, she started to pace in front the dragon lord, she suddenly stops and looks down at her leg where the wound from the changeling supposed to be "I'm healed?"

"Yes," replied Balor with a sigh "This is a hidden place known only to us dragons, the pool here is capable of healing almost any wound, now would you sit and listen?"

Emerald Forest does as she was told and sits on the ground, with a wave of a claw the young hatchling dragons left them alone, they ventured deeper into the cave away from ear shot.

"Emerald, what I'm about to tell you may be hard to take in," said the dragon lord, he looked down at the pony with sympathetic eyes "Your father was pulled into the black crystal along with many other dragons."

What?" was the only word that escaped the shocked Emeralds lips, she tried to breath but couldn't there was a lump in her throat, the words spoken by the dragon lord was a lie, it had to be. Her father was too strong to be captured by something so trivial. But Emerald knew the dragon lord was right.

"The changeling you kicked saved me from being absorbed as well," continued Balor "for that I am grateful to you."

"Did you kill him?" asked Emerald Forest

"Kill who?" asked Balor

"Did you kill the changeling?" asked Emerald Forest once again, her voice wasn't shaking anymore, it was cold and soulless

The dragon king looked down at the pony once again, he felt her rage rise, even amongst dragons this amount of rage would be considered impressive.

"I was going to question him." Balor said

"Where is he?" Emerald asked again, she looked up at the dragon lord and looked in his eyes "don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, I just have a few questions."

"He's to the back," said Balor

Emerald got to her feet and walked in the direction the dragon lord said as she passed the young hatchlings they all smiled at her, but Emerald didn't return the gesture/ instead he focused on the changeling she was about to face.

The cave split into a fork, choosing the cave to the right she entered, before her somehow trapped in the crystal wa the changeling. Emerald walked up to him, as she walked he kissed and flicked his forked tongue.

"You don't scare me." Emerald said her rage had subsided "why did you kill the…dragons?"

"Like I would tell you." Heckled the changeling, immediately a hoof connected to the side of his face

"I'm going to ask you again, why did you kill the dragons?" Emerald asked again, her voice was absolutely calm but the changeling could feel the rage within her, he dug within her memories as flashes of Syrreth filled his mind he began to laugh "Why are you laughing?"

"You," said the changeling "you are the daughter of that dragon, he fought till the end before he was killed."

"Emerald stepped closer, she glared into his eyes "My dad taught me many things." She said softly "your screams will be going unheard."

The changeling swallowed as another hoof connected to his face, the more he didn't answer the more he was hit, soon his body ran numb Emerald stood before him breathing hard. With a weak smile the changing looked at her trough swollen eyes.

"When our queen takes over all of Equestria you will be the first to die." He chocked

Emerald watched as the changeling lost consciousness, leaving where she was she returned to where Balor was.

"Emerald Forest, I take it our guest has not cooperated?" asked Balor, Emerald shook her head "I have reason to believe the changelings were gathering power."

"I don't understand." Emerald said

"To defeat the alicorn princesses," said Balor "I believe they are trying to gather the combined power of the dragons to use against them."

Emerald took a seat "Can something like that actually be done?" she asked

"Anything is possible." Balor took up the black gem stone and placed it in front of Emerald "there is still a chance for the dragons to be freed."

"How?" asked Emerald

Balor looked at the young filly "It'll be dangerous" he said, Emerald shook her head in defiance "getting the stone to the princess of the sun, with her power reversing what has been done may be easy."

Emerald stands immediately "Where can I find this princess of the sun?" she aked

"A place called Canterlot." Replied Balor "I wouldn't be giving you this task if I had a choice, I have to remain here in case more dragons survived."

"It's okay, the dragons look up to you." Said Emerald Forest "you need to protect them."

Emerald stood and walked towards the gem, with a hoof she gently kicked it, nothing happened again she touched it cautiously to gain the same result. Satisfied nothing will happen Emerald levitated the gem to her hooves for a closer look.

The small black stone reflected her face perfectly, it was smooth, there was a small pulse coming from it, it was warm like a heartbeat. Emerald closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the pulse to flow through her.

"Dragon lord," she said finally opening her eyes "I'll go to this Canterlot and save the dragons and my dad."

Balor released a steam of smoke from his nostrils "I only wish I could do more for you Emerald Forest."

"You have done enough," said the young pony "giving me hope that my dad can still be alive is all I need."

"Alright then, you shall go east of here." Said Balor pointing a large claw in the initial direction "Canterlot is in that direction

"Yes"

"Emerald, it's going to be a very long trip." Said the dragon lord "with me smiling it may take almost eight years."

"I'll make it." Said Emerald not being deterred "I'll make it to the princess of the sun and bring back everyone."

With that Emerald walked towards the pool and looked down at her reflection, she looked at her un-kept mane and her coat. She understood the task before her will be a long one, but she has to do it. For her dad and all the dragons who accepted her, they were her family.

"Dragon lord." Emerlad said once more, she dipped her head into the cool water and allowed her body to become revitalized, she pulled her head out and shook her mane and turned to Balor "When you learn everything you can from the changeling, can you hurt him really, really bad for me."

The dragon smiled "You really are your fathers daughter."

Emerald smiled, Balor took up the gem once again and with his giant claws he pulled a long thread of crystal and tied it around the gem. He then placed it over the filly's head.

"So you don't lose it my niece." Balor said, Emerald looked at the dragon king with wide eyes

"Y-y-you're" she stuttered

"Syrreth is my brother." He smiled "you think I would call a hatchling presentation just like that."

Emerald continued to stand there shocked.


End file.
